


Dagwood Meets Darwin

by sobefarrington



Series: Twelve Days of FanFic [5]
Category: seaQuest
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobefarrington/pseuds/sobefarrington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dagwood's time preparing the ship for launch has been a quiet, people-free one. But not everyone is boarding and the rush of people around him makes him jittery. Darwin explains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dagwood Meets Darwin

The ship was almost ready to depart. Crew members were arriving and scurrying about, some trying to get settled in and find their new digs, and some preparing the boat for launch. But to Dagwood, it looked like panic.

He’d been on SeaQuest for a few days now, cleaning and preparing her for the unveiling. He’d received a short tour from Commander Ford and a detailed description of his orders. He’d been carrying out his duties the moment since.

He’d spent most of his time on the ship in solitude, passing by the rare UEO officer every once in a while, all of them mild paced in their activities. It was only in the last few hours that they had started to increase in numbers and move with more speed.

To Dagwood, people in uniform running about only meant one thing. War.

Being a prototype had been something of a badge of honor for Dagwood. He’d had the experience of an extra year on Earth compared to his brothers and sisters. He was the first. He’d seen more than the rest of his kind.

So when the rest of his surroundings started to step up its speed, he did as well, getting frightened and distracted, until he’d pushed himself all the way to the science lab. It was the least populated room on the ship in terms of people, but the most populated in terms of dolphins.

Dagwood kept his mop clenched tightly in his fists while backing himself up into the center of the room, right against Darwin’s open pool.

The dolphin chirped and the translator worked its magic.

“Hello new friend.” The robotic voice almost echoed into the room.

Dagwood turned to face the water, the grey mammal’s head bouncing up into the air. The genetically engineered life form was taken aback, showing his fear and stumbling with his words.

“Don’t be afraid. Darwin is a friend.” The computer generated.

Dagwood approached Darwin’s pool.

“Are you Darwin?” Dagwood asked, shyly trying to hide behind his mop.

“Yes.” The system spoke. “What is your name.”

“You can call me.. nn.. Dagwood.”

Dagwood smiled small enough that Darwin almost missed it. The dolphin sung again and the mechanics went to work.

“You are new here. Is that why you are afraid.”

“Mm. No. I am afraid that there is a war starting.”

“Where is there a war starting.”

“On the ship. The Sea Quest. Everybody is running. And loud. At the colony that means ..nnn.. fighting.”

Darwin had been one a swim through the ship a few times already and hadn’t seen anything that resembled actions taken during the early stages of fighting or war. It had appeared normal to him. But Darwin had learned of the G.E.L.F. community and came to the realization quick that what looked like normal, everyday activities to Darwin might appear as the beginnings of war to Dagwood. 

“Not war Dagwood. They are friends. Preparing the boat.”

“Pre Paring.” Dagwood repeated in staccato. 

“Preparing for what?”

Lucas had entered the room unannounced and snuck up on the conversation. He approached the pool where Darwin was poking his nose out of the water. Darwin spoke first.

“Lucas. You have returned.”

“Yeah, Darwin. I did. But I see you’ve been making new friends in my absence.”

Dagwood had half turned away from the conversation, unsure about meeting more new people.

“Dagwood is Darwin’s friend. Lucas can be Dagwood’s friend too.”

“Yes he can.” Lucas spoke to the dolphin before turning to Dagwood. “Hi there, I’m Lucas Wolenczak. You must be Dagwood.”

Dagwood turned back, lifting his head at the sound of his name. He saw Lucas, fair haired and blue eyed, standing a foot shorter than him with his hand out. Dagwood’s right hand left the mop. He wiped his palm on his shirt and extended his arm to shake hands. Dagwood was excited and his grip was strong.

“Wow, that’s ah.. That’s some grip you’ve got there.”

“Nn..Sorry.” Dagwood released him.

“It’s alright. We need a strong hand around here. Welcome aboard.”

Lucas patted Dagwood on the arm and turned back to Darwin before Dagwood could speak again.

“I better get back and see to my roommate issues, since I don’t need to check that the communicator is working.” 

Lucas put his hand in the water and waited for Darwin to swim up to him to pet him goodbye.

“I’ll see you later Darwin. It was nice to meet you Dagwood.”

“It was ..nn.. nice to meet You. Lucas.”

Dagwood watched as Lucas walked away, having been pleasantly surprised by his first genuine human interaction on the ship. Maybe once more people settled in and got started on their jobs they would be more willing to be friendly.

“I need to finish my work. It was ..nn.. nice to meet You. Darwin.”

Dagwood stuck his free hand in the pool, copying Lucas and waiting for Darwin to approach him. The dolphin swam over and nudged Dagwood’s palm with the top of his head. He chirped a few sounds as a cheerful Dagwood headed off in the direction he came from.

“Dagwood. Darwin. Friends.”

He smiled a brief smile. Dagwood was going to lik

**Author's Note:**

> all of the stories in this series were written rather quickly and barely spell checked let alone anything else. This is the one I'm probably least proud of. I bring shame to SeaQuest DVS and I apologise.


End file.
